


Play With Me

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Sometimes hunters need to blow of steam and what better than a casual game night?





	Play With Me

Play With Me

Cast: Reader + TFW

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 1994

Summary: The gang needs some rest, a way to blow off steam. Best way? Video games!

Is a lot of fluff and humor a warning?

 

"Dean!" You were ass up, digging through the couch. Dean came into the living room, carrying a stack of disks out of his bedroom.

"Woah, hello nurse."

"Haha," you said, casting a sarcastic eye over your shoulder and wiggling your hips. "Focus."

"Oh I've got focus, baby." He smirked and you groaned good naturedly.

"Where is the other controller? We need one for Cas." Dean thought for a second. 

"I think it's under my bed. Be right back."

"Why is it under your bed?" 

You shouted after him, but you just heard him laugh. For all you knew he was using it to watch porn. In which case you were going to have to bleach it. Again you thanked your lucky stars that you didn't have an angels sense of smell. Cas very kindly did not point out what he must go through being basically trapped in a bomb shelter with you dirty apes. You tried very hard to stay well groomed, for his sake. The boys on the other hand. Well, they were guys. You doubted it even crossed their mind.

Dean reappeared, twirling the lost controller around one finger.You were digging through the pile of games and found one that made you giggle. It was old, but it was hilarious, and you could just imagine Cas playing it already. It was too funny an image not to act on. Yes, you were stunningly immature. It's why you lived with these hooligans in the first damned place.

"Ok, do I need to sanitize that?" Dean clutched his chest in mock offense.

"How could you suggest I've been doing something dirty with this? Besides, Cas is an angel. The minute he touches the damned thing it's fucking sanctified. What does it matter?"

"If you've already thought about Cas' cleansing powers in relation to it then it matters. For the love of the poor angel could you wipe it down or something? Damned animal." Dean shrugged and snatched a random wet wipe off one of the end tables. They'd had wings so there was plenty left over.

"Sam! Cas!"

A warm weight settled next to you with a flutter. You spun and planted a kiss on the surprised angel, just to watch those gorgeous blue eyes go wide with shock. But then he smiled, that shy sweet smile that was lethal to everyone he met. Made you want to kiss him again, but you restrained yourself. Sam came in from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. He pitched it behind him.

"We ready?" He asked, settling on the other side of you on the couch. Dean was already draped gracelessly over a chair. "What did you decide on?"

"An old favorite that is great for four hunters. Teach us how to work together." Sam raised a brow, and Dean groaned, guessing. "Gauntlet!" Sam laughed.

"Why that one?" Dean groused. "It's so boring."

"It's only boring to you, action man, because you aren't actually shooting things. The majority of us prefer blades." You stuck your tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, flicking through the menu and choosing the red warrior. You opted not to join in at first so you could help teach Cas.

"It's pretty basic, really. It was originally an arcade game, and their controls were limited. You hit things, and eventually they die. You can pick up loot. You get health back by eating things, so if you see like an apple laying around, grab it. And don't bump into the monsters. Basically that's all you do. Same as everyday. Kill monsters and survive."

Soon you were all engrossed in the game, trying to enact tactics in a video game this simple was an exercise in frustration, but was also good practice. Cas was even looking into it. He still didn't really get it, and he wasn't good either, but he was concentrating very hard. It was fun watching him be so intense, leaned towards the television, jamming buttons and making little annoyed noises.

"I don't understand why I keep dying. I'm not doing anything. The buttons are not working."

"Cas, honey, it's because you're not going anywhere." You pointed at the bottom of the screen where his avatar was flailing on his own. "You're the yellow one, remember?" He stared, and actually swore.

"I have not been watching the correct character." He grumped. You patted him, loving him, and laughing yourself sick. Hearing that word come out of the gentle angel was beyond funny. Dean was a bad influence. You caught your breath, wiping at your tears as Dean started bitching.

"Damn it, Y/N! I'm getting over run!" He yanked his controller this way and that, as though he could make his character on screen move better that way. "Where's my backup? Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? They're flanking us."

You waded into the fray, giggling. The enemies looked a rather lot like walking testicles, though you weren't going to mention it to the guys. Cas caught the thought though, and you heard him snort next to you. You elbowed him, and turned to find him grinning, eyes still on the tv. It was nice to have an inside joke. You couldn't help yourself though. You started making terrible squishing noises as you killed them, and Cas kept grinning. 

"Cas, what the hell is so funny?" Sam kept glancing over at his friend, smiling at the ridiculous grin he wore. "Seriously, why are you laughing?"

You made a particularly loud squishing noise and Cas actually did laugh. He bumped you with his shoulder and addressed Sam.

"Y/N is teasing me, Do these enemies not look vaguely like something else?" Sam looked curious, then watched the screen. You laughed as his mouth dropped open in shock and he threw a handful of chips at you.

"God, that is so dirty!" He was cracking up. "And you're over there making those awful noises! Poor innocent Cas." Dean snorted.

"Innocent my ass..." he muttered.

"TMI, Dean." He cut an annoyed look your way.

"Now that's dirty," he sniffed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh?" You smirked at him. "What *did* you mean Dean? Have you done something to corrupt dear Cas' innocence?" Dean groaned.

"Not the way you mean! I just mean we have internet and he likes to learn things." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I can't be responsible for what he looks at."

"Uh huh," you smirked. "Castiel, have you been watching more porn?"

"Only the ones my brother is in." He answered promptly, mashing at buttons, biting his tongue in concentration.

"Yeah, like that's not weird." Dean grumbled.

"It's not weird to appreciate a brothers talent." You sniffed. "Besides, I've watched them. Gabriel is damned good at what he does. Makes me wonder if other celestial beings are so talented."

"If you are referring to me, and I can see that you are, I can not confirm or deny the suggestion. I certainly have not had enough practice or feedback to tell one way or another."

"No shit," Dean murmered. "The last one you slept with killed you."

The room got really awkward. Everyone remembering the Reaper who'd killed Cas, brutally and on an assassination contract. If Gadreel hadn't been possessing Sam at the time they wouldn't have Castiel at all. It was a painful thought. You leaned over and put your head on the angels shoulder, grateful that he was there for you to lean on. He planted a kiss on top of your head, smiling that shy little smile. 

"Aww," Dean said from his chair. "You two are so precious, now will someone come help me already!"

"Oops," you laughed, rushing in to take care of your share of the monsters, and accept your share of the damage. Cas was getting better at keeping track of where he was. You actually managed to get pretty far in the game before all of you croaked. Castiel leaned back, looking as though he was thinking rather hard.

"Cas?" You nudged him. "Did you have fun?"

"I did," he responded. "It is an interesting concept. It is very good for cooperation and manual dexterity. Concentration. But it does seem like it takes some effort. I don't understand why these games are considered restful."

"I can see why you'd be confused," Sam mused. "It seems like work, thinking about all of these things and planning while trying to make your hands behave. But after awhile you don't have to concentrate so hard and it becomes more meditative. Besides, it's fiction. I'd rather kill video game monsters than wade through an actual vampires nest, wouldn't you?"

"Amen!" You chimed in. Cas was nodding too.

"It is infinitely preferable. However, if we did not clear out the nests then many people would die. It is not ideal, but it is a necessary duty."

"Speaking of duty!" Dean held up a box. You and Sam both vetoed it outright. 

"Dean," Sam was giving his brother that "come on" look that only siblings seem to have. "You can't possibly teach Cas something that complicated. You're going to take him from 2 buttons and a direction pad to like 16 buttons. That's not fair."

"How about Lego Star Wars!" You crowed.

"No," that was both Winchesters simultaneously. You made a pouty face.

"Well, fine. I'm going to get beer. You figure it out."

You set down your controller and headed for the kitchen in your socked feet. You didn't really like wearing socks, but the bunker was always a little on the chill side and the cement floors were freezing. You dug around in the fridge, grabbing enough beer for everybody. Everyone except Cas of course. It really was rather a pity he couldn't get drunk. You had a mental image of the stiff angel, face flushed, eyes shining, and a silly smile on his face. Just too adorable.

"I don't have to be drunk for that." 

The gruff voice spoke from behind you, and you turned to find Castiel about 3 feet from you. His head was tilted to one side and he had that crooked smile again. You looked at him and he dropped his eyes to the floor, his cheeks pinking up. You were both amused and intrigued at the sight of him being so coy.

"Oh no?" You asked. "Then how do I manage to get that relaxed smile out of you?"

There was a moments pause before he looked up from the floor. His eyes were so blue, and he looked self-conscious as hell, but he stepped forward, closing the distance between you. You didn't back up, waiting to see if he intended to do what you were guessing. Sure enough he took a quick breath and leaned in, brushing your lips with his. He pulled away, his cheeks very pink indeed, and looked at you. You smiled at him, your own cheeks coloring. This time it was you who stepped forward.

"My turn," you spoke against his lips, and kissed him, more firmly than he had you, making it clear that you liked it. You felt Cas take a shaky breath, then meet you in the kiss. When you broke apart both of you were blushing, eyes glazed, and grinning like idiots.

"Hey! Where's the beer?" Dean shouted from the living room.

"Get it yourself!" You yelled back, taking Cas' hand and pulling him down the hall with you. Dean came through, looking down the hall as your bedroom door shut. He grinned, shaking his head, and went to fetch beer for his brother and himself

*About damn time.* He thought.


End file.
